List of Otis elevator fixtures (North America)
This is a guide to some notable OTIS elevator fixtures in the U.S. For the Asian version, please refer to OTIS Elevator Fixtures Guide (Asian) 1960s-1970s Old Black Buttons In this era, most standard elevators are using the old black round buttons with classic white letterings. These buttons are very simple with no illumination indication. Also, there is no door close button; pressing a floor will quickly close the door and the car starts. Late 1990's to current Otis' U.S. fixtures can be very hard to tell apart. There are 5 different "Series" of fixtures. Series 2,4, and 5 are the hardest to tell apart. Only Series 1 is a worldwide fixtures set that's not difficult to find outside USA (like Immigration Tower, Wan Chai, Hong Kong). Series 1 Series 1 is fairly common. It has a very distinctive look. Normal Otis Series 1 is raised off the elevator panel. It has black plastic trim with either a silver or bronze face plate. Indicator is slanted down towards the floor. Some elevators may also have a slanted up panel with some of the floor buttons on it. Has a green indicator, and is normally a segment indicator for 4 floors and under, but can have a digital indicator to support more floors. Series 2 Series 2 has a completely different look then Series 1. Series 2 comes with either rounded and popped out fixtures or flush buttons. Some buttons have been seen with a small circle in the middle instead of a ring. Series 2 can be easily confused with Series 5. The only difference is that Series 2 lights up green. Has the Otis parentheses ( ) indicator. Series 4 Series 4 will look exactly the same as Series 2 & 5, the only difference is that Series 4, like Series 5, lights up red. To distinguish Series 4 from 5, typically Series 4 has the older chime that it shares with Series 1 & 2, and has a rectangular indicator. Series 5 Series 5 uses the same fixtures as Series 2 and 4, but Series 4 and 5 light up red. Series 5 (like 2) normally uses the parentheses ( ) indicator. Uses Otis' new chime, which (for the down signal uses 2 different sounding tones. Series 6 Series 6 is rare to find. Series 6 is Otis' vandal resistant fixtures, mostly found in parking garages. Uses a simple, flush, black plastic fixture panel and has a square indicator. Directional arrows are also built into the indicator. Series 6 has the same fixtures found on Series 2,4, and 5, either flush or rounded and popped out. Gallery Old Black Buttons Series 1 Screen Shot 2012-07-31 at 11.44.49 PM.jpg|Series 1 control panel. Series 2 Untitled.jpg|Series 2 floor buttons. Series 4 Otis Series 4 and 5 buttons.jpg|Series 3 buttons. Screen Shot 2012-08-01 at 12.15.21 PM.jpg|Series 3 floor indicator. Series 5 Otis Series 2 and 5 Indicator US.jpg|Series 5 typical floor indicator. Series 6 Otis Series 6 fixtures.jpg|Series 6 buttons. Series 6 indicator.jpg|Series 6 floor indicator.